my_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Liana Vesina
Before Attas left Before Attas left we were a simple hard working family. Attas would tell me everything she knew about the jedi especially mace windu, obi-wan kenobi, and anakin Skywalker who saved our parents from separatists years ago. I always thought Attas was crazy for believing in the jedi. after Attas left Before Attas left I was with Catani helping her with our speeder I looked up to the sky and I saw a ship nit was the empire coming to kill us when they landed Catani and I were so scared our parents told us to run Catani wanted to stay and fight but I ran I took Catani's hand and ran to my hiding place that Attas and I made when we were younger. I covered Catani's eye when I saw our parents getting killed and we both cried, they burnt our house and everything in it. when they left Catani and I ran to see where our parents were then I looked and saw a hand with blood dripping down. we both stayed with our dead parents until a beam with some roofing fell on us we were trapped... After Attas came back When Attas came back she saved us out from under the rubble I had never been happier to see her... until I noticed the lightsaber on her belt, when I asked her about it and she said that while she was away she trained with a jedi and was now a jedi too. I was never more surprised or jealous of her before, but then I remembered that jedi were the reason stormtroopers killed our parents and destroyed our home! From then on I loathed Attas but I still love her just a little. To Endor when Attas became a Jedi I didn't the idea of having more trouble on our planet the thought of it just made me mad so I fled to Endor. when Attas and Catani said I would make a good Jedi I scoffed and left, when I got to Endor I went to look around as I walked I saw a lady walking towards me she was a tall and sturdy girl she looked like a cyborg well... kinda not sure what kind of species she was but she was creepy. when she approached me I saw she had two light sabers. she said that I looked like a girl who wants help. I said no a started to walk past then she grabbed my arm and said follow me. First battle with a jedi (Attas, & Catani) My first battle with Attas and Catani was at Endor it was fierce they didn't want to hurt me but I REALLY wanted to hurt them like REALLY bad! I launched at Catani and got my lightsaber out, I swung at her then Attas lept behind me and tried to stab me through the hand but I jumped and went to my ship and I looked at my master it was time for a war. my master went for Attas while I went for Catani it was like cats and dogs fighting in an ally way. then for one second I glanced at Catani and Attas they both smiled and kicked me so hard I flew and I flew so high I saw a bird then when I landed I hit the ground hard I looked up and Attas and Catani were gone. I remember Attas mentioning that Vexok hodros has a base on the other side of Endor so my master and I headed back to our base to plot our next move. 2nd encounter with jedi (Attas, Catani, & Vexak) Clothes and weapons I wield a crimson bladed dual saber/saber staff and wear my personal suit.